The Siren
by WrittenWithPride
Summary: Marla McKinnon was just your average, bank robbing Metahuman until she catches the interest of one Leonard Snart. However, it seems that being recruited for the Rogues was just the start of how her life would change forever. BarryxOc. I know this is a bad summary, the story is much better, I promise! Rated T for language and various other things, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a bit AU. It takes place after season two, but Zoom never killed Henry, so Barry never created Flashpoint, so there was no Savitar and no Devoe. Also, Wally is a speedster in this, he got his abilities the same time as Jesse. Sorry if any characters seem OOC, I tried my best.**

**This is the first of my in-progress fanfics that I have actually completed, so I'm super excited to see what people think! Please enjoy, reviews are welcome and constructive ****criticism is always appreciated.**

**I do not own CW's The Flash or any characters or places mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**I Dare You**

**3rd** **Person**

The Central City Bank was overall the smallest bank in Central City, however that didn't mean that it was any less likely to be robbed. Today, an unusually busy day, was an example of this fact.

People all around the bank were distracted by their phones to the point that they didn't notice when a guitar solo started playing. Walking to the center of the bank, heels clicking against the floor, was a girl who hid her face with a scarf and the hood of her sweatshirt, music playing as she continued forward.

_I can remember a time when I was so afraid_

_When even my shadow wouldn't follow me_

_So I, I, I'm picking up my sword_

_To shatter all the pieces that I was before_

_Cause I, I, I'm worth fighting for_

_For, for, for_

One by one, the people she passed fell to the ground, asleep. They were quickly followed by the tellers before any of them could trip the alarm.

_So put me in a cage_

_Lock me in a room_

_Throw away the key_

_I dare you_

_I'll break down the walls_

_A high heel wrecking ball_

_And I won't let you tear me down, no_

_Oooooh oh _

_Oooooh oh _

_Throw away the key_

_I dare you_

_Ooooh oh _

_Oooooh oh _

_And I won't let you tear me down, no_

Dancing to the beat of the music, the girl walked up to the security guard, handing him a note that read **OPEN THE VAULT OR YOU'RE NEXT**. Swallowing nervously, the guard led her to the back and opened the vault, passing out as the girl took the note back and walked in.

_I had an opinion, but I never spoke my mind_

_And I wouldn't argue, even when I knew I was right_

_But I, I, I'm not that girl anymore_

_Yeah, I lost the battle but I won the war_

_Cause I, I, I'm worth fighting for_

_For, for, for_

Opening the purse she brought with her, she seemed to lazily put the money in her bag, not worrying about how much time she had left. She continued to dance to the music while carefully avoiding the cameras that could potentially see her face despite the scarf.

_So put me in a cage_

_Lock me in a room_

_Throw away the key_

_I dare you_

_I'll break down the walls_

_A high heel wrecking ball_

_And I won't let you tear me down, no_

_Oooooh oh _

_Oooooh oh _

_Throw away the key_

_I dare you_

_Ooooh oh _

_Oooooh oh _

_And I won't let you tear me down, no_

Once her bag was filled with, what she deemed to be, enough cash, she zipped her bag closed and walked out of the vault. Passing the unconscious tellers, she made her way to one of the back rooms.

_I just kept on running, running, running_

_Trying to find out who I was_

_I would go the distance but it wasn't far enough_

_But now I'm standing straight and know exactly who I am_

_Yeah! Yeah!_

_I can remember a time when I was so afraid_

Walking past the unconscious tellers, she scribbled something on a scrap of paper before she tripped the alarm and made her way to the door.

_Put me in a cage_

_Lock me in a room_

_Throw away the key_

_I dare you_

_I'll break down the walls_

_A high heel wrecking ball_

_And I won't let you tear me down, no_

_Ooooh oh _

_Ooooh oh_

_Throw away the key_

_I dare you_

_Ooooh oh_

_Ooooh oh _

_And I won't let you tear me down, no _

She passed by the last security camera on her way past the front desk, disappearing from view.

_I won't let you tear me down no_

_I won't let you tear me down no_

_Ooooh_

When the song ended, people in the bank groaned as they woke up, none of them having the slightest clue as to what just happened. A blur a lightning, followed by a gust of wind, tore through the building.

"Everyone all right?" The Flash asked.

* * *

**So this and chapter two are more of slight introduction chapters, the content will pick up after that, I promise!**

**Again, r****eviews are welcome and constructive ****criticism is always appreciated.**

**See you next time!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of the day, I felt that it would be best to the first two since this will give you your first glance at Marla. **

**I do not own CW's Flash or any character's or places mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Nothing Left Behind**

**Barry**

I was in the Cortex with Cisco as we talked about a new movie marathon.

"I'm thinking LOTR, Hobbit, then Harry Potter."

I nodded, "Could be good, except you have to consider how much I would need to eat during that majorly long marathon not to mention that we may not actually have the time to end with Harry Potter. Remember, we **do **still have day jobs."

Before he could offer anything, the alarms went off.

"Central City Bank just set off their silent alarm." Caitlin stated.

Without another word, I sped out of Star Labs.

Quickly entering the bank, I was confused to find everyone lying on the ground.

"Everyone all right?"

"_Barry? What's happening?" _Cisco asked.

Putting a hand to my comm, I replied, "I honestly have no idea, everyone's on the floor? Like they just woke up?"

"_Just woke up?"_

"Flash!" I hurried over to one of the tellers as she pointed to a note on her station.

**IN CASE YOU DON'T REMEMBER, YOU JUST GOT ROBBED. **

**THANKS FOR THE CASH.**

Running to their vault, I found a serious amount of money taken.

"_Barry?"_

I sighed, "Bank was robbed, clearly a meta. One with some kind of power to make people forget what happened."

"_What makes you say that?"_ Caitlin asked.

"Because they left a note telling people that started with 'in case you don't remember.'"

As members of the CCPD entered the bank, I ran off to grab my stuff to do my CSI work. Joe was quick to grab me as I walked in.

"Barry, what happened?"

I shrugged, "By the time I got here, whoever did this was gone and everyone here was looking like they just woke up."

Joe blinked before shaking his head, "You thinking meta?"

I nodded, "I don't know what else could cause this. I won't know for sure until I see the security footage or until Cisco gets here."

Looking to my left, I saw a girl around my age starting to stand up.

I held out my hand to her, "You okay?"

She winced, "Think so, thanks. What happened?"

Joe walked up to her, "What do you remember?"

She paused before shaking her head, "Honestly? Not much. I was standing here, waiting for the line at the tellers to die down, I checked the time on my phone and then blacked out. When I woke up, the Flash was here asking if we were okay."

Joe glanced at me, before nodding, "I think you might be right." He turned back to the girl, "Thank you, Miss-?"

"McKinnon. Marla McKinnon."

"Do you mind if we contact you, in case we need to go over anything else?"

She shook her head, "If there's anything I can do to help, sure."

"Thank you. Do me a favor and stay here until an officer clears you to leave."

She nodded and walked towards a wall to lean against.

I walked over to the tellers station to grab the note that was left. As I put the note in an evidence bag, I overheard one of the tellers giving a statement similar to the one Marla had just given me and Joe.

"Just like that. I cashed a check and everything after that is blank. I only knew we were robbed because of a note the guy left us."

As I placed the pen that was next to the note into an evidence bag, Captain Singh walked up to me, "Allen, what do you got so far?"

I took a deep breath, "Not a lot. I was just about to check the vault for any evidence but all I've got so far is a pen and a note."

"Anything from the witnesses?"

I shook my head, "No one seems to remember anything in between the start of the attack to when the Flash showed up."

I watched as Cisco scanned the area for dark matter before he whistled lowly, "Damn! The amount of dark matter here is off the chain. No way this **wasn't **a meta."

I sighed, "Great. Well, until we get the security footage, we have no idea what this guy's powers are. I'm going to go check the vault, see if there's anything there."

Singh nodded before going to check in with Joe.

Cisco followed me to the back, "Yo, you think this might be a left over Earth 2 meta?"

I shrugged, "Maybe, I mean it would make sense as to why they didn't show up until recently. We should also check our records to see if there were any other robberies like this one in the past, either before or right after the Particle Accelerator explosion."

Cisco nodded, "Sounds good, I'll check with Singh to see if you guys still need me here before heading over to S.T.A.R. Labs."

I hummed in agreement before stepping into the vault. I could see where the money was missing, but, unlike any other bank robberies I had seen, the money in the vault wasn't tossed around like this guy was shoveling it into whatever bag he had. To me it looked like he carefully put the money in his bag, it was even stranger that there was still so much cash still inside. Almost like he wasn't trying to clean out the vault. Once I collected all the evidence I could, I made my way out to the front where Captain Singh and Joe waited for me.

"Well?" Joe asked.

"No forced entry on the vault, though that could easily be explained by the security guard found by the door. Our meta could have forced him to open it. What's really weird about this is the money that was stolen."

"How so?" Singh asked.

"Well, for starters, it doesn't seem like all that much was missing. Then there's also the fact that this is probably the cleanest bank robbery I have ever seen. No shell casings anywhere to indicate that he used gun shots to control the crowd or even a canister to indicate some sort of gas. Plus the money in the vault wasn't thrown around like we usually see. It's almost like this guy was careful not to touch anything he didn't take."

"So we're looking for someone calculated." Singh sighed, "Any chance this was Snart?"

I shook my head, "Snart's not a meta, even so there's no evidence of the Cold gun being used, not to mention there's no way he could make everyone forget everything they saw."

"Not that he would." Joe added, "Snart's got a flare for the dramatic, wants to make sure everyone knows who robbed them. He also would have waited for the Flash to show up."

Singh nodded, "Figured as much, just thought I'd ask. Alright, if that's all you can get here, Allen, head back to the station. I'll see about getting the security tape."

I nodded and headed out the door before running to S.T.A.R. Labs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! With this one, you are actually going to learn about Marla's powers, specifically how they work and why she has them. Enjoy! As always****, r****eviews are welcome and constructive ****criticism is appreciated.**

**Thank you to Artemis629, RAD092515, silly60, theflash300, SoraLover987142, and doctor3378 for following and favoriting this story!**

**I do not own CW's Flash or any character's or places mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Night of the Explosion**

**Marla**

**December 11th, 2013**

I was cleaning up the music store when I looked at the news. The woman on there was talking about the Particle Accelerator still being turned on despite the storm. Rolling my eyes, I plugged in my headphones and started singing along to "I Dare You" by Bea Miller. As I continued singing, I felt the ground shake. Looking to the doors, I watched as S.T.A.R. Labs exploded. As the last line played, I felt myself get hit by a blast of warm energy before I was knocked unconscious.

The next day I woke up to find myself in a hospital bed. I groaned as I tried to sit up better just as someone entered my room.

"Let me help you." Adjusting my bed, the guy helped me sit up.

"Thanks, umm…" I trailed off, realising I didn't know his name.

"Oh, right." He held out his hand, "I'm Cisco. Cisco Ramon."

"Marla McKinnon." I shook it as I looked over his clothes, "You're not a doctor, so what're you doing here? You visiting someone and saw me in need of assistance?"

He shrugged, "Sorta." He pushed his hair behind his ears as I waited for an explanation, "I was one of the people who worked on the Particle Accelerator. I've just been going around to see if everyone was okay and to help out if needed. I feel horrible about what happened."

I scoffed, "Unless you purposefully blew it up, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself. No one could've predicted this."

Suddenly, the power in my room and the hallway went out.

"Damn it! He's flatlining again!"

I blinked, "Again?! What do you mean again?!"

He looked at me with a grimace, "There's this guy, Barry Allen. He was struck by a lightning bolt created by the Accelerator. Every time he flatlines, the hospital loses power. It was nice meeting you, I'm glad you're okay." He sprinted out of the room.

I let out a quiet laugh, "Bye, Cisco."

After about a week in the hospital, I finally was cleared to leave. As I pulled on my jacket, I asked the question that was still at the forefront of my mind.

"Um, that guy that got struck by lightning, Barry Allen, is he okay?"

The nurse looked up from her clipboard, "Hmm? Oh, yeah, he's all right. S.T.A.R. Labs is taking him over. Said they had the equipment to stabilize him. Last I heard, they're moving him next week."

I smiled, "Good to hear." I put my hair into a ponytail, "So, am I good to go?"

She looked at the clipboard one last time, "You are all set, Miss McKinnon."

I clapped my hands together, "Great! Thank you. No offense, but I hope I won't see you around."

She chuckled as I walked out the door, "I hear that."

About a week later I discovered my powers when I sang "I Dare You" as it played over my speaker and realized that, not only did I sound exactly like Bea Miller, my coworker passed out only to wake up without any memory of what caused her to do so. After experimenting, I discovered how exactly my powers worked.

With my powers, my voice sound exactly like the singer, and I discovered that if I focused, I could choose who I put to sleep, from just a single person to an entire group. And finally, whoever got caught up in my abilities had no recollection of who put them to sleep and how once they woke up.

But, of course, with any powers there are always restrictions, mine were no different. Though I could sound exactly like Bea Miller, I had to have the actual music playing; either on a speaker or my headphones it didn't matter, it just had to be where I could hear it. I also had to be singing continuously, as I discovered that the people I put to sleep woke up the second I stopped and/or the song ended. I also realized that I couldn't just straight up sing the song myself because my ability didn't work with my actual voice. But, the worst restriction was the fact that "I Dare You" was the only song that worked.

Once I knew the full extent of my power, I decided to go on an actual test run and tried my abilities on a couple walking down an alleyway. Once I knew that I could do what I needed, I worked my way up to preparing myself to rob the bank.

After all, student loans were a bitch to pay back.

* * *

**That's all for chapter three! The next chapter is when Leonard Snart makes his first appearance and the story will really begin to kick off.**

**See you next ****time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four! Here is when you get you first look at Snart entering the story, enjoy!**

**Thank you to ****grapejuice101 and rigenki**** for following and favoriting this story!**

**I do not own CW's Flash or any character's or places mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Truth is in the Music**

**Barry**

It didn't take long for the bank security footage to get to CCPD, took even less time for me to notice something unexpected.

"Well, I can tell you one thing for sure. Our Meta-robber is female." I smiled slightly at everyone's confused looks, "Her general stature and body type is pretty much what clues you in. Though, I have to give her credit, she was extremely careful to not let us see her face." As the video continued to play, I noticed something weird.

"Something catch your eye, Allen?"

I nodded, "Yeah, actually. Didn't all the banks in Central upgrade their security systems in such a way that they were supposed to have excellent audio quality? If so, why can't we hear anything?"

A few moments later, Cisco pointed at the computer screen, "There! That room she walked into, it's their security room, she must've gotten into the camera feed and erased the audio."

I turned to him, "You able to get it back?"

He nodded, "May take a hot minute, but I should."

As we watched her walk out, Singh nodded, "Get to work on that then."

I let out a low hum as I thought of an idea, "I'm gonna go check in with Iris, see if she or anyone else at CCPN has seen anything like this before."

Captain Singh nodded, "Good thinking. I want to wrap this up as soon as possible."

Once I was out the door, I sped over to S.T.A.R. Labs where Harry, visiting from Earth 2, and Caitlin were waiting for me.

"Harry, on Earth 2, was there ever a Meta that robbed banks by putting people to sleep?"

He shook his head, "Not that I can think of. Why?"

I sighed, "That's her M.O., somehow she's able to use her powers to put people to sleep and then have them wake up with no memory of who or what knocked them out." Rubbing a hand over my face, I began to leave the Cortex.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To check in with someone who might know something about this."

* * *

Walking into Saints and Sinners, I wasn't surprised to see Snart sitting at one of the tables with Lisa, who was taking a break from adventuring with the Legends.

"Well, well, well. Barry Allen. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Lisa moved over as I sat down across from him.

"Central City Bank just got robbed, I was wondering if you," I glanced at Lisa, "**either **of you, knew anything about it."

He smirked, "If you mean you want to know if I had a hand in somewhere, let me assure you that I had nothing to do with it."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I know. Whoever did it is a Meta."

"Then what makes you think that Lisa or I would know anything?"

It was my turn to smirk, "I thought you knew about everything that went down. Tell me that this isn't the first you're hearing about this robbery, Snart."

He didn't miss a step, "Pretend that it is."

I cleared my throat, "This Meta, whoever they may be, has the ability to make people fall unconscious and have them wake up with no memory of who or what did that."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really now? They sound fun, would make a good Rogue."

I gave him a look.

Lisa nudged my arm, "Oh, lighten up, hun. Tell me, how's Cisco doing? Still single?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't think he's exactly looking right now. No offense."

She pouted, "Fine. Whatever." She waved her hand, "Move so I can get out."

After she left, I turned back to Snart, "Well?"

He sighed, slightly over dramatically, "Gotta tell you, Kid, haven't heard of this Meta of yours. I'll keep a look out, but no promises that I'll actually tell you when I find him."

I shook my head, "Typical. The Meta's a 'her,' by the way."

"Even better."

Rolling my eyes, I left the bar and headed back to CCPD.

* * *

**Marla **

I plopped onto my, albeit crappy, couch with a huff after CCPD finally let me go once they realized no one actually knew anything. I smiled thinking about how long it could potentially take them to realize I messed with the camera's audio. I sighing, I stood up and walked into my kitchen, where I pulled out the false back inside one of the cabinets. Placing a majority of the money in there, I left some out for me to deposit now.

I liked to pride myself on being smarter than the other people who became Metahumans after the Particle Accelerator exploded. I didn't use my powers right away, I tested them to the full extent of their abilities and made sure I knew everything they could and could not do. Like Mark Mardon versus his brother Clyde. Clyde automatically started robbing banks again despite the fact that he had an extremely lucky break with the fact that he was thought to be dead. Because of that, his powers were chaotic, unrefined. Meanwhile, Mark learned how to control his powers and, by doing so, his abilities were much more powerful than Clyde's and easier for him to manipulate however he wanted.

I also made a plan on how to spend the money I stole. I wouldn't spend it all at once, that was just too noticeable. My plan was to first pay off all my student loans, be able to pay my rent as needed, and then think about getting a car, if I really needed one.

As long as I kept my head, I would make it out of this okay.

* * *

**Snart**

After my chat with Barry, I was quick to make my way to my Rouges safe house. Sitting at one of the tables was my latest recruit, Hartley Rathaway.

"Piper." He looked up as I sat next to him, "Need you to find someone for me."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I want to recruit them."

He shrugged, "Fair enough. What do you need?"

"First, get me the security footage from Central City Bank. I'm looking for whoever robbed it."

With a few clicks, we were watching the footage. But something was off.

"She disabled the audio. Smart."

"How'd you know."

I gave him a look, "Because any place of importance in Central -banks, museums, etcetera- all upgraded their security to have excellent audio quality." I watched her walk into the backroom, "There. That's the bank's security room, that's how she did it. Get me the audio."

"I thought that it was illegal to have audio with security cameras? Invasion of privacy and all that."

"It is, but because of all the Metahumans with unpredictable powers running around, city officials thought it best to add in the audio just in case someone's power had to do with sound. Get me the audio."

"One second." He typed furiously.

My eyes narrowed as a song began to play, only to smirk once I realized something about the music.

"Her ability is the music. Once it stopped, everyone woke up."

"So, what do you want me to look up?"

"Pull up hospital records, find me a young woman age twenty to twenty-five who was working with some form of music the night of the Particle Accelerator explosion. Then, cross reference that list with anyone who was in Central City Bank when it was robbed."

He gave me a look, "It's going to take some time, you do realize how many people were sent to the hospital the night of the Particle Accelerator exploded?"

"Do it, Piper."

Pushing away from the table, I walked into my workshop.

* * *

**Barry **

At the end of my shift at CCPD, I waited for the elevator when I was approached by Captain Singh.

"Allen? You get anything?"

I shook my head, "Partial print off of the pen that didn't match the teller's, but whoever did this doesn't seem to have any priors since she's not in our system, that or she's never been caught."

He nodded, "Alright, have a good night."

Soon after, I was running to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Cisco, were you able to get the audio from the bank?"

He nodded, "Yep. All the audio there was during the robbery was this song." He pressed the spacebar and let the song play, "Y'know, I think her powers are tied to the music because it looks like everyone woke up right when the song ended."

Caitlin smiled slightly, "I'll look into anyone with a connection to music the night of the Particle Accelerator explosion. It's not much, but it's more than we had."

* * *

**And that's that! Next time, Snart, Marla, and Barry finally meet and a deal is struck.**

**As always****, r****eviews are welcome and constructive ****criticism is appreciated.**

**See you next ****time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five! The story is going to actually get down to business with this one!**

**Thank you to** **Tim Judd3, Jwugetmoney, and Beertjes for following and favoriting this story!**

**I do not own CW's Flash or any character's or places mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter Five **

**A Deal With the Flash**

**Snart**

After about an hour, I checked in on Hartley, "How's it going?"

"Perfect timing. I found her." He pulled up a picture of a girl with brown hair with the tips dyed blue, "Marla McKinnon was working at her full-time job at the local music store when she got hit by the Particle Accelerator explosion. She was found unconscious, so she was brought to the hospital where she was discharged a week later." He chuckled, "She also quit last week, like she knew she was about to make it big."

"Got an address?"

He scoffed, "As if I didn't already send it to your phone."

"Good."

Grabbing my jacket and Cold gun, I made my way to Marla McKinnon's apartment.

It wasn't very far from the safe house and it was easy to make my way up to her door.

I knocked twice before letting myself in. The inside was as much as I expected from a recent college grad living alone: inexpensive furniture and kitchen supplies, unreasonable amounts of instant noodles.

"Smart, indeed." I mused as I found the secret wall in her cabinet, discovering where she stashed the cash.

I smirked as I heard the lock on the front door click and leaned against the wall leading to the kitchen.

I watched as Marla McKinnon huffed and threw her bag onto her couch. She jumped when she saw me.

"Jesus!" She caught her breath, "Who the **hell **are you?!"

I shrugged, "A fan of your work. My name is Leonard Snart, but you can call me Cold."

Her mouth dropped open slightly, "Like **Captain **Cold?!"

"Correct." I smirked, "Now, I'm impressed not only by your Metahuman abilities, I'm impressed by what you've done with them."

"Uh, thanks?"

I nodded slightly, "You're most welcome. I have a proposition for you."

"Proposition?"

"I have a merry band of criminals, the Rogues. I'd like you to join us. In return, I can put you up in a better apartment." I paused, "I'll even sweeten the deal a little more. I can give you an immunity of sorts with the Flash."

"Immunity with the Flash?"

I shrugged, "You don't hurt or kill anyone, he doesn't send you to prison."

"And why would he make that kind of deal with me?"

"Because it's the deal I have with him."

She let out a laugh, "Oh! I see! You know his name, don't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because that's the only way he would've made that kind of deal with someone like you." She smirked.

I chuckled, amused by her bluntness, "Quite the charmer, aren't you?" She shrugged. "Do we have a deal?"

"Absolutely."

"Perfect. I'll go get that immunity for you."

* * *

S.T.A.R. Labs was a reasonable ride away from Marla's apartment. On top of that, it was still ridiculously easy to get into.

"Where are we at with identifying our mystery Meta?" I heard Barry ask.

Cisco sighed, "We're still narrowing down our list, but we do know that her ability has something to do with music. With the song she plays, she can put anyone to sleep. Like a siren." He clapped his hands together, "Siren! That's her name!"

"Cute. You still name them." I sauntered into the room, "You should _really_ upgrade your security system."

Cisco forced a laugh, "We do!"

Barry sighed, exasperated, "What are you even doing here, Snart?"

I smirked at him, "So glad you asked, Barry. I'm here to make a deal."

"We already have a deal."

I walked up to the Flash suit, "So we do. I want to add to it."

He scoffed, "Yeah, right. Why would I do that?"

I turned to him, "Because I can give you what you really need right now. The name of you're latest Metahuman."

"And what would you want in return?" Dr. Snow asked.

"Simple. She's off limits. Sure, you can chase after her, maybe even catch her, but she doesn't get arrested. However, she'll keep to my terms, she hurts or kills anyone, you can arrest her. In return, I won't spill your name."

"Who is she?" Barry asked.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Who. Is. She." He demanded.

I raised my hands in peace, "I get it. Give you the name first." I crossed my arms, "Her name is Marla McKinnon. She was working at the local music store when the Particle Accelerator exploded. She was hit by the dark matter and was found unconscious. She was discharged from the hospital a week later. Do we have a deal?"

Barry eyes narrowed, "How'd you find her?"

"I have a guy who hacked the security footage from the bank, heard the audio, and looked up a young woman with some connection to music the night of the explosion who happened to be between twenty and twenty-five and who ended up in the hospital. Then I had them check that list against anyone who was in Central City Bank when it was robbed." I shrugged nonchalantly, "Easy."

"Should we even bother to ask **why **you want her off limits?" Cisco asked.

"Because I just recruited her for the Rogues. Told her I'd get a deal with the Flash."

"I want to talk to her. Make sure she is absolutely clear about the terms."

I smiled, "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

**Marla**

I tapped my computer keys, silently willing the blank document on my computer to be magically filled with words.

'_Now __**that **__would be a useful power to have right about now.'_

A knock at my door prompted a groan. Crawling out from under my Marauders Map throw blanket, I trudged over to the door.

I was somewhat surprised to find Leonard Snart on the other side when I opened it.

"You seem surprised to see me." He drawled.

I let out a laugh before letting him enter my apartment, "Yeah, well, I thought it was going to take longer to get a deal from the Flash."

He gave me a small bow, "Nothing to it. Although, there was a slight catch."

I narrowed my eyes, "What kind of catch."

"The kind that means I had to bring the Flash here so he could talk to you."

I groaned as I felt a rush of wind pass me, "Seriously?"

"Miss McKinnon." The Flash greeted me, his voice sounding distorted.

"No need to be so formal, Flash. Just call me Marla."

"Alright… Marla. So, Snart tells me that a condition to you joining the Rogues is a deal with me."

I crossed my arms and shrugged, "He added that bit on, I didn't necessarily need it. But, I will admit, it's definitely something I'm interested in."

"You know the rules to that deal?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You and I are cool, meaning you don't send me to prison, unless I hurt or kill someone."

He sighed, "Almost. See, the full deal is that, if you hurt or kill anyone, both you **and** Snart go to prison. You good with that?"

I scoffed, "If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be here talking to you, now would I?" I flopped back down onto my couch, "Now, if that's all you needed from me, I'll see you around, Lightning Boy."

I heard him sigh before he ran out of my apartment. Laughing quietly, I looked up at Snart.

"So? What now?"

* * *

**And that's that! Next chapter consists of Day One with the Rogues and meeting a few familiar faces!**

**As always****, r****eviews are welcome and constructive ****criticism is appreciated.**

**See you next ****time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six! Introducing the Rogues! I will admit that this chapter is more of a filler than anything else but I hope that you will enjoy it all the same. **

**Thank you to** **QueenDisney201 for following and favoriting this story!**

**I do not own CW's Flash or any character's or places mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Peek-a-Boo, Weather Wizard, and Pied Piper. Oh my!**

**A Week Later**

**Marla**

I let out a low whistle at the sight of the new apartment Snart was moving me into.

"Damn! This place is nice!"

"And you'll be paying the same amount of rent as your last place."

I whipped around so fast, I could've been mistaken for the Flash, "Seriously?!"

He smirked, "Like I said on the way over, you're a Rogue now, you should live like one. Anyone in the Rogues who wants it, gets put up in a place like this. I'll send over one later to take you furniture shopping."

I nodded, "Sounds good. Who should I be expecting?"

"Shawna Baez. She goes by Peek-a-Boo."

I chuckled, "Cute."

He shrugged, "I'll come back tomorrow to see how you're settling in."

"'Kay."

Exploring my new apartment, I quickly stashed my money somewhere before taking up space on my kitchen island. Opening up my laptop, I looked up things to do in my new area as well as restaurants nearby.

'_Wonder if Peek-a-Boo would be willing to show me around.' _This thought prompted me to look up Shawna Baez, to which I was amused to find a mugshot.

About a half hour later, I heard a knock on the door. On the other side, I found the woman matching the picture I found earlier.

Smirking, I opened the door, "Peek-a-boo."

She scoffed, "Y'know, oddly enough, I haven't heard that one before."

I laughed in disbelief, "People are seriously missing out on an opportunity here!"

She smiled slightly before nodding her head, "You're the new girl?"

I nodded, "That's me."

"Let's go shopping."

* * *

Walking into the furniture store about ten minutes away from my apartment, I immediately made my way over to the bed section.

I laid back on one as Shawna asked, "So, where'd Snart find you?"

"I robbed a bank using my powers, I guess he was impressed. You?"

She smirked, "He broke me out of the Flash's prison transfer."

I laughed, "Nice." I patted the bed, "I like this one, what do you think?"

She laid down next to me, "Personally not my type, not a fan of memory foam. But, hey, if it works for you..." She waved over an employee.

"Miss Baez. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Charlie. This is Marla McKinnon, new friend of mine and Snart's, think you can hook her up with same-day-delivery?"

He blinked at me in surprise, "Anything for a friend of Mister Snart's." He gestured to the bed, "You like this one?"

I smiled, "Uh, yeah."

"Excellent. Follow me, I'll show you the bed frames."

Charlie proceed to do so with each piece of furniture I wanted, a couch, nightstand, chairs, dinning room table, everything I could possibly need furniture-wise. The only thing I still needed to get was kitchen appliances.

"Can I pay you when everything is delivered?" I asked.

Shawna chuckled, "Relax, Rookie. Snart's got you covered."

I shrugged, "If you say so."

"Speaking of which." She pulled out a cell phone, "Hey, just got the new girl all set up. Same-day-delivery is set." She listened for about a minute before hanging up.

"Snart's sending some people by your place to help you set up your new stuff."

I laughed, "Okay, then, sounds good."

She lead me out of the furniture store and to a nearby bakery.

"Ah, Shawna! What can I do for you today?" An older woman popped out of the back room.

"Hey, Grandma, just showing the new girl around." She pushed me towards the counter, "Grandma, this is Marla McKinnon. Marla, this is Mrs. Hardish, but everyone calls her Grandma."

I held up my hand, "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

I gulped as she looked me up and down before humming, "So, you're working with Leonard now, hmm?"

I nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

She stared at me for another minute before smiling, "Well, welcome to the neighborhood, Hun!" She pulled out a box and filled it with desserts, "Take some of these on the house as my way of welcome."

"O-oh!" I accepted the box gingerly, "Thank you!"

Shawna wrapped and arm around me, "You might wanna make two more boxes, Mark and Hartley are helping her set up her furniture."

Mrs. Hardish smiled as she shook her head and made up two more boxes, "Those two. I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet."

Shawna laughed, "It's not for a lack of trying! Have a good night!"

"You too, dear. It was nice to meet you, Marla!"

"You as well." I called over my shoulder.

Shawna and I walked back to my apartment, with me shoving my face full with the desserts I just got.

"Good, huh?"

I nodded as I swallowed, "Best ever. I have a serious sweet tooth, so that's saying a lot."

She laughed as we walked up to my apartment.

I paused in my steps when I found myself looking up at the bored looking face of Mark Mardon. He was standing next to a shorter guy I didn't recognize that had short brown hair and glasses.

"Ugh. Finally." Mardon groaned, "The hell took you so long?"

Shawna scoffed, "Chill, Weather Man. We brought presents, courtesy of Grandma." She handed each a box.

Mardon grinned as he opened the box, shoving a cookie into his mouth, "So, you the chick Snart's been goin' on about?"

I cleared my throat, "Uh, I guess so."

Shawna patted my shoulder, "Boys, this is Marla McKinnon. Marla, this is Pied Piper aka Hartley Rathaway," the shorter guy nodded his head as she gestured to Mardon, "and this is-"

I interrupted her as I took a brownie out of my box, "Mark Mardon, Weather Wizard. Snart break you out of a prison transfer, too?"

Mardon stared at me for a second before barking out a laugh, "I like you, McKinnon. You're direct." He looked me up and down, "You know how he found me, how'd he find you?"

"Robbed a bank, guess he was impressed with how I did it."

Hartley Rathaway nodded, "It's not everyday you meet a Metahuman with the ability to make people fall asleep with a song."

Shawna turned to me with wide eyes, "Damn! Now _that's_ a power."

"What's yours?"

She smiled, "Whatever I can see, I can teleport to. That, or if I've been there before."

"Nice." I turned to Hartley, "You got an ability?"

He shrugged, "I've got superhuman hearing but I'm also a genius. Figured out how to manipulate sound waves."

Mardon scoffed with an eye roll, "Modest as always, Piper." He nodded his head towards the door, "You gonna let us in or what?"

Pushing through, I unlocked the door and we all walked in.

"Sweet place." Mardon noted.

I laughed, "Yeah and somehow it's the same price as the dump I was living in before."

He grinned, "Snart probably got you a deal."

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, about that? Is he liked a mob boss or something?"

"Or something." Hartley placed his bakery box on the island.

Shawna clarified when she saw how confused I was, "This area used to belong to the Santini Crime Family. Snart took them all out so, now, it's technically his. He doesn't make people here pay for protection or anything, but that doesn't stop them from giving him stuff. Like food or discounts on things."

I nodded, "Ah! That makes more sense." I chuckled, "And here I thought he had a heart made of ice."

Mardon barked out a laugh, "Clearly you've never seen him with his sister."

* * *

**And that's that! Next chapter consists of Marla and Barry meeting once again but with a lack of masks.**

**As always****, r****eviews are welcome and constructive ****criticism is appreciated.**

**See you next ****time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter seven! Barry and Marla finally meet again, this time without masks! This was one of my more favorite chapters to write because of the interactions between the characters! Enjoy!**

**I do not own CW's Flash or any character's or places mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The Start of Something New**

**Three Months Later**

**Marla**

After about three months with the Rogues, it was time for me to pull another job. Shawna had told me that if I was pulling a job, I needed to let Leonard know, just in case he needed to figure out where I was. He didn't care what any of us did otherwise.

Walking into Saints and Sinners, I found Leonard, much to my surprise, sitting across from the CSI I had met at Central City Bank.

"Hey, Cold. Didn't know you worked with the cops." I sat down next to the CSI.

"Who? Barry?" Leonard scoffed, "Nah, he's one of those types that keeps trying to convince me that I have some good in me."

I laughed before realizing something, "Wait. Barry? As in Barry **Allen**?"

Barry looked at me weirdly, "You know who I am?"

I nodded, "I was in the hospital the same time you were. Some guy named Cisco told me about you when you were flatlining, again apparently." I smirked when a thought came to me, "I asked a nurse about you, actually. Last she heard, S.T.A.R Labs was taking you over and moving you there the next week."

He let out a quiet laugh as he shook his head, "Of course you met Cisco." He muttered before clearing his throat, "Yeah, they stabilized me. I woke up nine months after the explosion."

"What'd you need, Marla?" Leonard asked.

I blinked a couple times, almost forgetting why I came into the bar in the first place, "Oh! Right! I'm pulling a job today."

Leonard cocked his head to the side slightly, "Oh? Where?"

"Gold City Bank." Barry cleared his throat, causing me to throw a smile his way, "Yes, Barry Allen?"

"You do remember that I **am** with the police?!"

I chuckled and shook my head at Leonard, "Awe, where'd you find this guy, Snart? He's adorable." Placing my chin on top of my hand, I turned back to Barry, "I get the feeling that you're not gonna be able to arrest me. Although, you are more than welcome to call me if you wanna get a drink or something." I winked, smirking as his face went red.

"Leave him alone, Marla. Clearly he's not used to flirting."

I laughed as Barry glared at Leonard and I stood up from the table, "Whatever. I'll check in when I'm done with the job."

"Bring Mardon with you, he's a good getaway driver. Also, stop by the workshop, Hart has something for you."

I nodded, "Sure thing." I turned back to Barry with a teasing smirk and repeated my words from a little over three months ago, "I'll see you around, Lightning Boy."

Walking away, my smirk turned into a grin as I heard Leonard, "I'm telling you, Kid. I didn't tell her, she's just that smart."

* * *

**Unknown **

I watched as the girl left Saints and Sinners. It was just as I thought, she was one of Snart's Rogues. Though, she was probably the most attainable one. All there was left for me to do was to make sure she actually meant something to him.

Smirking, I pulled out my phone, "Hey, Boss. I think I found one for you."

"_What do you mean?" _

"There's a new girl hanging around Snart, could be something."

"_Keep an eye on her, then. What's her name?"_

"Marla. I'll figure out her last name for you."

"_Good."_

* * *

**Marla**

Mark yawned as he pulled up to the side of the bank, "Still don't get why Snart told you to bring me."

I shrugged, "He said you were a good getaway driver. Though, if I'm not back in," I look down at my phone, "three minutes from when I enter that door, get out of here. Odds are the Flash showed up."

"Don't you have that immunity thing?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, **you **don't."

He ruffled my hair, "Awe, you do care about me."

I shook my head, "Dumbass." Fixing my hair, I put on the red wig that Hartley had gotten for me as well as my new jacket.

Mark laughed when he saw the back, "Siren?" He laughed some more, "Gotta say, that's probably the most accurate name yet."

I shook my head, "Guess Leonard suggested it to Hartley, though he thinks that Cisco Ramon guy had more to do with it. Guess he gave all you Big Bads your names."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Hey, works for me. Either way, it means you're officially one of us."

I smiled, "Guess so. Remember: three minutes."

He groaned, "Yeah, yeah. I got it."

Shoving my portable speaker into my pocket, I walked into the bank, though it wasn't until I was actually inside that I started playing the music and put on my new mask.

Same as the first job I pulled, I was quick to knock out the tellers before they could set of any alarms followed by knocking out the guard after she opened the vault for me.

I didn't bother shutting off the audio this time, considering that the Flash knew what my abilities were. I sat down in one of the tellers' chairs as I pushed the silent alarm, waiting for Barry to show up.

Sure enough, right when my song ended, he arrived.

"Hey, Lightning Boy. Gotta say I expected you much sooner." I pouted mockingly, "Were you trying to find someone else first?"

I smiled when he didn't bother to distort his voice, "Where's Mardon? Guess he's a pretty crappy getaway driver."

I shook my head, "I told him to get out of here if I didn't leave by a certain time."

I nonchalantly made my way to the security room, knowing there was an emergency exit in there.

"It's over. You don't have to do this."

I rolled my eyes, "Are all you hero types like this? Convinced that people like me don't have to do things like this." I put my hands on my hips with a light smirk, "Newsflash, Flash, I **do **have to do this. For me, this is a necessity."

"Why is it a necessity? C'mon, I can help you."

I laughed, my back directly in front of the security door, "Sure you can, Flash. Oh, and the name is Siren, by the way. I understand I have a friend of yours to thank for that." I tilted my head up slightly as I heard sirens closing in, "Catch me if you can, Flash."

Throwing the door open, I bolted to the exit and down the alleyway. As expected, a few seconds later, I was pinned to a wall with my feet dangling above the ground.

"What was the point in running?"

I sighed, "If I had stayed any longer, the police would have came in. I'd hate for Leonard to let your name slip... Barry."

Releasing a sigh of his own, he put me back on the ground, "Why'd you tell me what your plan was this morning?"

"Honestly? I was testing you, seeing if you would tip the police early. I was surprised to find that I was wrong."

"Like you said, I'd hate for Snart to let my name slip." He stared at me for a few more seconds, "Why is this a necessity for you?"

Scoffing, I pushed him away slightly, "Don't you have a job to do, Mister CSI."

Rolling his eyes, he walked away backwards, "Don't suppose you left any evidence for me?"

Laughing, I replied, "I didn't screw with the audio this time, you're welcome."

Smiling with a shake of his head, Barry ran off, leaving me in the alley. Pulling off my wig and mask, I shoved them in my bag and pulled out my phone.

"Mark? I'm by Big Belly Burger over on the corner of Cunningham. Don't suppose you wanna give me a ride?"

* * *

**Barry**

I hurried into Gold City Bank, my CSI kit slapping against my hip.

"Where the hell is Allen?" I heard Singh demand.

"Right here."

He sighed and gave me a pointed look, "We'll discuss this later, get to work."

I nodded and walked to the vault, just as Cisco was scanning it for dark matter.

He gave me a forced smile as I approached him, "Hey. So, I heard that the Flash actually saw our girl today. Said she's going by Siren."

I nodded, "Yeah. Funny thing is, she only revealed herself, truly, now because of our deal."

"I heard that over the coms. I also heard that she called the Flash **by name**?" He gave me a pointed look.

I shrugged and opened up my case, "Somehow, she figured it out. I doubt Snart actually told her, after all that's what's keeping him out of Iron Heights right now."

"True."

After I looked over every inch of the scene, I packed up my kit and went back to my lab.

'_Why is this a necessity for you, Marla McKinnon?'_

* * *

**So, the secret is out with Marla! Also, foreboding Unknown POV is foreboding... Next chapter consists another guests appearance. Here's a sneak peak written in Barry's POV:**

_I hurried over to Star City, almost screeching to a halt under the bridge._

_"Gotta say, man, I really appreciate you calling me before you handed her over to the SCPD." I greeted Oliver._

_He glared at Marla from behind his mask before turning to me, "She told me to call you. Said something about a deal?"_

_I sighed, "She doesn't tell anyone who I really am, she doesn't go to prison. 'Course the deal is null and void if she hurts or kills anyone."_

_Oliver scoffed, "How the hell is your identity still secret? It's as if one more person knows it everytime I see you." He sighed before cutting Marla loose, "Keep her out of my city or, next time, I will put an arrow in her."_

**_As_ always****, r****eviews are welcome and constructive ****criticism is appreciated.**

**See you next ****time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter eight! Marla decides to, unknowingly, give Barry a little extra stress.**

**Thank you to 1 for following and favoriting this story!**

**I do not own CW's Flash or any character's or places mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**A Date with the Arrow**

**Barry**

I hurried over to Star City, almost screeching to a halt under the bridge.

"Gotta say, man, I really appreciate you calling me before you handed her over to the SCPD." I greeted Oliver.

He glared at Marla from behind his mask before turning to me, "She told me to call you. Said something about a deal?"

I sighed, "She doesn't tell anyone who I really am, she doesn't go to prison. 'Course the deal is null and void if she hurts or kills anyone."

Oliver scoffed, "How the hell is your identity still secret? It's as if one more person knows it everytime I see you." He sighed before cutting Marla loose, "Keep her out of my city or, next time, I will put an arrow in her."

* * *

**Ten Hours Earlier**

**Marla**

A week after my latest heist, I was spending time in the safe house. I was scrolling on my phone when I came across a story about the Green Arrow.

"Hey, Hartley." He didn't bother to look up at me, "Who do you think the Green Arrow is?"

"Don't know. I don't live in Star City, so I really don't care."

"But, if you had to guess…"

"Don't know, don't care."

Mark sat down next to him, "What don't we care about?"

"Who do you think the Green Arrow is?"

He shrugged, "No idea, not sure if I want to find out."

Shawna laughed as she sat down between us, "Oh don't tell me that the all-powerful Weather Wizard is afraid of Robin Hood." She teased.

He shook his head, giving her a playful glare, "I've heard the guy has gone up against the worst of the worst, including Meta humans. So, don't mind me if I'm a little hesitant to go to Star City." He turned to me, "Who do you think he is?"

I smiled, "Oliver Queen."

Shawna scoffed, "Seriously, the shipwrecked rich kid? Didn't he pass a polygraph or something?"

I shrugged, "Dude came back after five years away, over twenty percent of his body covered in scar tissue and broken bones that never healed properly, and you want me to believe he never learned how to keep his heart rate steady enough to pass a stupid lie detector?"

"Hmm, I'm with Shawna on this one." Mark said, "I don't see Queen being the Green Arrow."

I turned back to Hartley, "C'mon, Hart! You've gotta have some theory about the Green Arrow in that supposedly genius brain of yours."

He groaned and glared at me slightly from above his laptop, "If I contribute to this pointless conversation, will you all go away?"

I laughed, "Sure, whatever you want."

He sighed, "First of all, my brain is not _supposedly _genius, it is genius. Second of all, I can see how you would think Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow. And yet, he's too self-absorbed to be the Green Arrow, not to mention I think that people would know if the Mayor of Star City was running around in a green hood."

"But who do you think he is?" I pressed.

He took a deep breath, "Like I said, I don't know and I don't care. There, I've lowered my standards and contributed to your conversation. Now, leave me in peace."

Nodding my head to the side, the three of us left Hartley to do whatever it was that he was doing.

About ten minutes later, Shawna and I were shoving our faces with pastries from the bakery, something that had become almost weekly for us.  
"So," Shawna swallowed down her cannoli, "Why the sudden interest in the Green Arrow?"

I shrugged, "I was thinking about going to Star City, see if he's really as good as people say."

Shawna laughed, "One, you're funeral. Two, good luck getting Snart to agree with that."

I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my brownie, "Whatever."

* * *

"Fine. Enjoy yourself in Star City, just be back before the weekend."

I blinked in surprise as Leonard barely turned around, "Seriously? That's it?" I let out a breath, "I thought it would be harder to convince you."

He hummed, "Just remember that when he catches you, and he will catch you, to tell him to give Barry a call first. They're buddy-buddy, so he'll probably let you leave with him. Got it?"

I nodded, "Sounds good. See you later."

Shaking my head in disbelief, I walked out of the room and passed by Shawna.

"Told you he wouldn't let you go."

I laughed slightly before replying, "Actually, he agreed. Quite easily, actually." I smiled widely as her mouth dropped, "I gotta pack." I raised my hand in a lazy wave, "See you by the weekend."

Once I was back home, I called Mark to let him know what was going on.

But, of course, he didn't pick up.

"_This is Mardon. If you're not in the Rogues, I'm not really sure how you got this number. If you are, you better have a good reason for calling."_

I rolled my eyes as the beep sounded, "Hey, Mark. I don't know if Shawna's told you yet, but I'm heading to Star City for a few days. Just wanted to fill you in, you know, in case you want to pull a job or something." I blew my bangs out of my face, "I'll see you by the weekend."

Hanging up, I walked over to the closet in my living room and pulled out a black backpack. I packed some clothes along with my jacket and wig before heading out the door.

Once I was on the train, I put in my earbuds and shuffled my playlist.

* * *

When I was about halfway through the ride, I got a call from Mark.

"Hey! What's up?" I greeted, cheerily.

"'_What's up?!' You call to tell me that you're goin' to Star City the day we were talking about who the Green Arrow is, and you greet me with 'What's up?!'"_

I laughed, "Uh, yeah!"

"_This isn't funny, Marla! What the hell are you thinking?!"_

"I'm thinking that I want to see the guy in action. If it makes you feel better, I'm not going to interact with him. Or, well, at least I'll **try **not to."

"_It doesn't!"_

"Why are you so pissed about this? It's just for a couple of days."

"_Because the Green Arrow doesn't take kindly to Metas. Odds are you're gonna end up with an arrow in you!"_

"I'll be fine, Mark, seriously. You know me, I'm very careful."

I could practically _hear _the eye roll, "_Don't make promises you can't keep, McKinnon." _He sighed, "_I want you to call me every couple hours. Y'know, so I know you're not __**dead**__."_

I scoffed with an eye roll, "Whatever, Dad."

* * *

By the time I arrived in Star City, it was almost six o'clock.

Making sure my wig and mask were secure, I entered the streets, doing whatever I could think of to try to catch the Arrow in action. I wandered the city for roughly an hour, possibly more, before I started getting frustrated.

I huffed, "The guy literally swings around like Tarzan! How hard can he possibly be to find?!"

Just as I was about to give up and go find a motel for the night, I saw a guy running from the opposite direction, looking over his shoulder every few seconds.

Just as he was about to reach me, I heard an arrow being fired and saw the guy being wrapped up by some kind of cord.

A moment later, the Green Arrow landed on the ground.

"L-look, I-I promise I'll return what I stole! C'mon, man!"

"You should have thought of that before." With a swift punch, the Arrow knocked him out.

Letting out a quiet "huh," I quickly left the alley. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was following me. Though I couldn't see him, I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move.

Walking down a deserted alleyway, I made it obvious that I knew what he was doing.

"Y'know, if you're gonna follow someone, make sure they don't feel your stare burning a hole in their skull."

"Who are you?" He demanded.

Smirking slightly, I turned around. This time, I was able to get a better look at him.

His suit definitely had gotten and upgrade since the last time someone managed to get a picture of him. He bow also seemed to be new and improved, complete with, what looked to be, non-lethal arrows.

Like the one he had aimed at me.

I held my hands up in peace, but I was ready to tap the play button on my smartwatch in order to make my getaway if needed.

"I'm just a curious tourist, I wanted to see if you were really all that." I shrugged my shoulders, "I also wanted to see if I could figure out who you are. I've got my suspicions, though."

Moving my left leg back slowly, I took a deep breath as I prepared to make a run for it. I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun him, not on his turf, but I would do better than when I "tried" to outrun Barry.

"Does this mean you're not from here?"

I smiled, preparing to run, "Nope. I'm from Central."

I spun on my heel and made a break for it. Sprinting down the alley, I made several random turns before finding myself faced with a chain link fence. Climbing over as quickly as I could, I found myself running under a bridge that was covered in graffiti.

'_Huh. Must've made it to the Glades.' _ My lungs started to feel like they were burning, '_He hasn't caught up to me, yet? Does this mean I actually lost him?!'_

It seemed my thoughts were in vain as I heard a bow being pulled back before an arrow fired. Seconds later, I found myself tied to a lamp post. The Green Arrow sped past me on his bike before parking it a few feet away. Once he was off, he stalked over to me.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time." He growled, "Who the hell are you?"

I grinned cheekily, "Name's Siren."

Though I couldn't tell because of the hood, I was almost positive that he rolled his eyes.

"You said you were from Central City. Are you a Metahuman?"

I scoffed, "Isn't everyone?" I sighed as he drew back his bow, "Yeah, I am."

He pressed a hand to his chest, "Overwatch. Tell the SCPD that there's a Meta waiting to be picked up under the bridge on the outskirts of the Glades."

I sucked in a breath, "You might wanna call the Flash before you do that. I'm assuming you guys are friends."

He scoffed, "Why would I do that?"

"We've got a deal. You might unknowingly break it."

He sighed before pressing his chest again, "Overwatch."

* * *

**Barry**

I was enjoying the weekly family dinner with Joe, Iris, Wally, Caitlin, Cisco, and my dad when my phone rang.

Joe waved his fork at me as I moved to answer it, "You know the rules, no phones until after dinner."

I sputtered, "It could be Flash related."

Cisco shoved some pasta in his mouth, "Dude, I swear I haven't gotten an alert. We're fine."

Sighing, I put my phone on the table, face down.

"Thank you."

A second later, it began ringing again.

Flipping it over, I picked it up, confused, "Oliver?" That caught everyone's attention. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

My eyes narrowed in confusion when I realized his voice distorter was on, "_You know I wouldn't call unless it was necessary." _He sighed, "_I've got a Meta here, said I should call you before I bring in the SCPD."_

I blinked a couple times, "A Meta told you to call me? Wait. There's a **M****eta **in **Star City**?"

"_Yeah. Said her name is Siren." _My eyes widened. "_She said-"_

"I'm heading there now. Where are you?"

"_Under the bridge on the outskirts of the Glades."_

Hanging up quickly, I grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair.

"I'll be right back."

"Hold up!" I looked back at Cisco, "What's goin' on, man? What'd Oliver want?"

I sighed, "Siren decided to visit Star City. I gotta grab her before he turns her over to the SCPD."

He scoffed, "Good luck with that. Have fun with an Oliver lecture."

Rolling my eyes, I sped out of the house. After grabbing my suit, I hurried over to Star City, almost screeching to a halt under the bridge.

"Gotta say, man, I really appreciate you calling me before you handed her over to the SCPD." I greeted Oliver.

He glared at Marla from behind his mask before turning to me, "She told me to call you. Said something about a deal?"

I sighed, "She doesn't tell anyone who I really am, she doesn't go to prison. 'Course the deal is null and void if she hurts or kills anyone."

Oliver scoffed, "How the hell is your identity still secret? It's as if one more person knows it everytime I see you." He sighed before cutting Marla loose, "Keep her out of my city or, next time, I will put an arrow in her."

Grabbing her arm, I gave Marla a pointed look, "Don't worry, I will. Thanks again, man."

Getting on his bike, we watched Oliver leave.

Marla sighed, "Damn, he really is scary."

I let out a low growl before making her face me, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

She rolled her eyes, "Relax, Lightning Boy, I knew everything would work out just fine."

"And what if it hadn't? I almost didn't pick up the phone!"  
She sighed, "I would've told Snart not to spill your name. After all, **you **wouldn't have been the one to arrest me."

I took a deep breath before running us to S.T.A.R Labs. I made her sit in a chair before pulling up one for myself once I was out of the suit, "What made you decide to go to Star City?"

She shrugged, "I wanted to see the Green Arrow in action, see for myself if he was as good as people say."

I scoffed, "And that was it? You really expect me to believe that?"

"What else would I have done?"

"Robbed one of their banks."

She rolled her eyes before peeling off her mask, "I literally just pulled a job. I don't need to pull another one for at **least **three months."

Pulling off her wig, her brown hair tumbled over her shoulders, allowing me to see that the tips of her hair were dyed blue. I couldn't help my smile.

"What?" She asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

I shook my head, "Just realized why you started wearing the wig." I gestured to her hair, "Someone could ID you by your hair."

She shrugged, "Snart's idea."

"Of course it was."

After a few minutes of silence, Marla yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"Ugh, I'm beat." She gave me a sweet smile, "Mind giving me a lift home."

Rolling my eyes, I smiled back, "What's the address?"

When she gave it to me, I was quick to pick her up and run her over.

She laughed lightly as I placed her feet back down on the ground, "Wow, talk about a rush." She said, breathless.

I cleared my throat, "That's a new one, most people feel sick after."

She nodded with a hum, "I can see that. Thanks for the lift. Not gonna lie, I wasn't actually expecting you to do that."

I smiled softly, "What kind of hero would I be if I let you walk home late at night after you tried to outrun the Green Arrow?"

She laughed again before she smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry if I got you into trouble with him. He seemed pissed that someone knew your secret."

I shrugged while shaking my head, "Don't be, he's always worried about something like that when it comes to me. He thinks I'm too naive for the job."

"Maybe he's too pessimistic."

I laughed, "Maybe." Sighing, I jerked my thumb behind me, "I should get going."

"See you around, Lightning Boy."

"Bye, Siren."

Kicking up a gust of wind behind me, I ran back over to Joe's and back to my seat at the table.

"Gotta say," Wally started, "you were gone longer than expected."

I shrugged, "I wanted to find out why she decided to go to Star City. Took her home after." I piled more food onto my plate, "Man, I'm starving."

* * *

**All right, so a little Barry-Marla bonding time! Here's a sneak peak into the next chapter!**

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why am I looking at a bullet and why is Siren here?"_

**As always, reviews are welcome and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**See you next time!**

**Also, due to the fact that I have missed the past two Saturdays, I am going to be posting two more chapters alongside this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter nine! Time for the action to really begin!**

**I do not own CW's Flash or any character's or places mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**The Flash isn't Inspiring Enough**

**Marla**

A few days after the Arrow incident, I was munching on a Pop-Tart while typing on my laptop. When a knock sounded on my door, I shoved another piece into my mouth before padding over to the door.

Looking through the peephole first, I quickly opened the door for Leonard.

"Fancy meeting you here." He greeted.

"What's up? There a Rogue meeting I missed?"

He shook his head as he sauntered into the kitchen, "Just checking in. Even though you're more well-behaved than the rest, I still get suspicious when things seem too quiet." He smiled slightly, "Also, I just wanted to make sure the Arrow didn't get you too horribly. I'm surprised to see you without a scratch."

I laughed, "This time. He threatened to put an arrow in me if he ever saw me in Star City again."

He nodded, unsurprised, "Figured as much."

Wandering over to my fridge, I poured myself a glass of orange juice, "Did you want something?"

He hummed, "Black coffee."

I shook my head, "I don't do coffee, I've got teas, though."

"Give me your best then."

Smiling, I pulled out my toasted coconut tea and began steeping one for him, ironically, in a Flash mug.

He raised an eyebrow at my choice causing me to shrugged innocently, "They don't have any Captain Cold mugs."

Four minutes later, the tea was done and I added some coconut creamer.

"You may not like creamer, but, trust me, this tea is not complete without it."

He hummed again, "If you say so." Taking the mug, he glanced at my computer, "What are we working on?"

Shutting my laptop quickly, I replied, "Nothing. Just whatever."

He gave me a knowing look, "You know I can just get Hartley to hack into it, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "And he'd do it as a form of payback for annoying him with my conversation about the Green Arrow." I sighed, "I'm trying to write a book."

He straightened, "A book?"

"I was an English major, writing is my passion. I just can't think of what to write about."

He depanned, "You live in a city that has its own personal superhero."

I shrugged, "Not inspired enough to write about it, I guess."

He chuckled, "You tell Barry that? Speaking of, he came into Saints and Sinners looking for you." He gave me a sly smile complete with a wink.

I laughed, "Yeah, okay. I'm _sure_ he did."

"Cross my heart. 'Course he didn't **say **he was looking for you, but it wasn't hard to figure out."

I rolled my eyes and placed my, now empty, plate into the sink.

Since my back was turned, I missed the way Leonard's eyes widened before he grabbed my arm.

"Marla!" He pulled me over the island and to the floor just as a bullet zoomed through my window, narrowly missing my head.

Leonard charged up the Cold gun and aimed it, never actually firing. A minute later, he powered it down.

"Looks like he ran."

Breathing heavily, I swallowed, "What the hell was that?!"

He pursed his lips together, "Seems like someone's trying to kill you. Would've succeeded too, if I wasn't here."

I blinked multiple times, "Thanks… Why would someone want to kill me?!"

He shook his head, "Don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Pulling out his phone he dialed a number, groaning when whoever it was didn't answer. He tried again, with the same result.

"C'**mon**, Kid. I don't have time for this." He dialed a third time before the other person picked up, "Finally! I need you to come over to Marla's apartment. I'm going to need CSI you, not Flash you."

The second after he hung up, a blast of wind signalled Barry's entrance.

"What the hell happened here?"

I finally stood from my position on the floor, "Apparently, someone is trying to kill me."

"Why would someone be trying to kill you?!"

I shook my head, "I have no idea."

Leonard cleared his throat and nodded his head to the side, "Bullet's over there. Also, I want you to take her to S.T.A.R. Labs to protect her. Whoever did this isn't going to stop just because they failed this time."

I scoffed, "I don't need protection."

He gave me a pointed look, "There's a difference between _need_ and _want_. You don't _want _protection, but you _need _it."

I rolled my eyes, "Says who?"

"Me."

I sighed and watched Barry put the bullet into an evidence bag, "What are the odds someone called the police?"

"None. Everyone knows that if there's a problem, especially involving one of my Rogues, it's better to leave it to me than go to the police unless I say otherwise."

Barry nodded in understanding, "Gives you less of a headache, I guess. Alright, I'll have this run through our databases, see if anything comes up. If nothing does, I'll send it over to Star City to see if they've got anything." He looked at me expectantly, "You coming willingly or are you going to make this difficult?"

I sighed, "Lemme get a bag together and change real quick."

Grabbing my purse, I grabbed my wallet and laptop. After I grabbed everything I needed/wanted, I went into my room to throw on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

"'Kay, let's go."

Without another word, Barry sped over to me before moving us to S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

**Barry**

As we entered S.T.A.R Labs, I dropped the bullet in front of Cisco.

He looked down at the bullet and then back up at me, "Why?"

I smiled slightly, "Why what?"

"Why am I looking at a bullet and why is Siren here?"

Joe jumped when he noticed Marla standing in the corner of the Cortex.

I sighed, "The bullet is from a gun that someone used to shoot at Marla, she's here so we can protect her until we figure out who's trying to kill her."

"I don't need babysitters." She spoke up from the corner.

I rolled my eyes, "Too bad, you've got 'em." I turned back to Cisco, "Can you go through our database to see if any matches come up."

He nodded, "Can do, will do."

Marla sighed, "Whelp, I'm already bored. I'm gonna make a run to Big Belly Burger."

I nodded, "I'll come with you."

"I told you, I don't need a babysitter. Leonard just thinks I do."

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah, well, I'm hungry anyway. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

She rolled her eyes and all but stomped out of the building. The walk over to Big Belly Burger was silent, but I could tell that she was trying to figure out how to ditch me. As soon as we sat down at a table with our food, I made it obvious that I knew.

"If you're planning on trying to ditch me, please don't try the "I have to use the bathroom" excuse. It's been so overused."

She gave me a sour look before shoving some fries in her mouth, causing me to laugh.

* * *

**Unknown**

I watched in annoyance as Marla McKinnon walk into Big Belly Burger, alive. I grew even more annoyed as I watched someone follow her inside before sitting down across from her. No doubt that he was there to watch her.

Taking a deep breath, I called my employer.

"_Is it done?" _He demanded.

"No. I didn't count on the fact that Snart would be in her apartment this morning. He pulled her out of the way just before the bullet hit."

"_What's stopping you from trying again?!"_

"There's some guy following her around. I saw him with Snart the day I first saw the girl. Obviously they know each other. I think Snart's having him act as her protection detail."

He huffed in frustration, "_Fine. I'll think of something else." _I heard him chuckle, "_This may actually work in our favor."_

"How so?

"_Snart giving her a bodyguard proves that she means __**something**_ _to him. Obviously he cares for her more than his other Rogues. And __**that **__is something we can use to our advantage."_

* * *

**Okay! Marla's life is now in danger and Barry is her bodyguard. Here's a sneak peak into the next chapter!**

_Barry was my "bodyguard" for roughly two hours before I got seriously fed up._

_"I don't care if you think I need it! I don't need someone to protect me, least of all the Flash."_

_"Well, I don't care, no one is killing one of my Rogues." I growled in irritation, "You've got two choices, Marla. Either you stick with Barry and are free to run around the city, or you can deal with me and I'll make sure you can't leave wherever I put you. Your choice."_

_I huffed and glared at Barry, who waved at me from his spot on my couch._

_Taking a deep breath, I made up my mind, "I'll stick with Barry."_

_"Good choice. Who knows, maybe you'll find out you have something in common."_

_Hanging up without another word, I looked back to Barry, "So… how does Chinese sound to you?"_

**As always, reviews are welcome and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter ten! This is more of a filler chapter, but it involves finding out a little more information about Marla. Think of it as a little meet and greet!**

**I do not own CW's Flash or any character's or places mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Chinese and Twenty Questions**

**Marla**

Barry was my "bodyguard" for roughly two hours before I got seriously fed up.

"I don't care if you think I need it! I don't need someone to protect me, least of all the Flash."

"_Well, I don't care, no one is killing one of my Rogues." _I growled in irritation, "_You've got two choices, Marla. Either you stick with Barry and are free to run around the city, or you can deal with me and I'll make sure you can't leave wherever I put you. Your choice."_

I huffed and glared at Barry, who waved at me from his spot on my couch.

Taking a deep breath, I made up my mind, "I'll stick with Barry."

"_Good choice. Who knows, maybe you'll find out you have something in common."_

Hanging up without another word, I looked back to Barry, "So… how does Chinese sound to you?"

That was how, fifteen minutes later, I ended up playing Twenty Questions as I ate Boneless Spare Ribs with white rice and Sweet and Sour Chicken with the Flash.

"Alright, first question: what made you want to be a CSI?"

Barry sighed, "When I was eleven, my mom was murdered. My dad was arrested and convicted for it, but I always knew he was innocent. I became a CSI to prove it and to make sure that what happened to me, didn't happen to anyone else."

I swallowed the lump in my throat before responding, "Wow, I, uh… I don't really know how to respond to that. I mean, I would say "I'm sorry," but I'm sure you get that a lot and it doesn't really help but, uh-" Barry cut me off by placing a hand on my arm.

"Don't worry about it, no one really knows what to say. Besides, my dad's out now, so I can finally move on, you know?"

I nodded, "I'm glad."

Silence settled between the two of us for a few minutes before he cleared his throat.

"How'd you get your powers?" Barry asked, shoving some Lo Mein into his mouth.

I shrugged, "I was singing along to my music when I got hit with the dark matter, ended up unconscious."

He nodded, seemingly impressed, "Huh. That explains a lot actually. You're turn."

I thought about it for a second, "If you could travel anywhere, where would you go?"

"Somewhere warm. I don't know _where_, but somewhere warm."

I nodded approvingly, "That's valid. Personally, I would pick New Zealand, but that's just me."

"Why New Zealand?"

"One, it's beautiful. Two, not gonna lie, I really want to see the Shire."

Barry laughed, "Pretty good reasons." He ate a dumpling before asking his next question, "If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?"

"Hot dogs or egg noodles."

"That was fast."

I shrugged, "My two favorite foods, not a hard question. What's your favorite season?"

"Spring. When I was little, I was scared of thunderstorms, so my mom would put on a musical to make me feel better. Every time it rains, I think of her."

"That's sweet! I love fall because it's not too hot or too cold, plus Halloween means free candy."

Barry laughed again, "Fair, very fair. Dogs or cats?"

"Both, but if I had to pick, I would pick dogs. Who's your best friend?"

"Cisco and Iris, but I could also include Felicity Smoak in that list."

"I know Cisco and I know of Felicity Smoak, but not Iris."

"Iris is the daughter of my foster dad, Joe. We've been friends since forever."

"Ladies man, huh?"

Barry blushed before stuttering, "I-I wouldn't… No! I'm not! I just happen-" He stopped defending his answer as I started laughing.

"I'm just messing with you, Lightning Boy."

Barry shook his head with a small smile, "Favorite color?"

"Purple. I'm guessing you like red."

"You wouldn't be wrong."

"Do you know any celebrities?"

"A couple."

"You gonna tell me their names?"

Barry shook his head, "Nope. What's your favorite movie?"

"Changing the subject, are we?" I smirked, "I'll get it out of you, eventually."

"We'll see about that. Now, c'mon, what's your favorite movie?"

"_Treasure Planet_. Hands down one of the most underappreciated Disney movie alongside _Emperor's New Groove _and _Atlantis_."

"Huh, looks like I got a new movie to watch."

I nodded vehemently, "You absolutely should! Do you have any hobbies?"

"Between my day job and being the Flash, I don't have time for hobbies."

I chuckled, "I call bullshit. You're the fastest man alive! How can you not have time for hobbies?"

Barry shrugged, "Just don't, I guess."

I stared him down for a few more seconds before letting him off the hook, "Fine. What's your next question?"

"Favorite TV show?"

"_Avatar: The Last Airbender_, _Danny Phantom_, and _Kim Possible_."

"God! Those shows were the best!"

"The younger generation has no **idea **what they're missing!"

"Gotta say, I relate to Danny now more than ever."

"With the whole double life thing?" He nodded, "Makes sense. Though, I'd compare you more to Zuko."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion, the egg roll he was about to eat forgotten, "Zuko? Why?"

"You've both been through a lot where your parents are concerned, both of you have something to prove – don't even deny it, all heroes have something to prove – and you're both very attractive." I winked at Barry before letting him gape like a fish out of water until I took pity on him and asked him my next question, "Are you a morning person or a night owl?"

It took him a second to answer as he was still recovering.

With pink tinted cheeks, he managed to say it, "I've never really, uh, been a morning person, but being the Flash has made me a night owl." He cleared his throat and took a sip from his soda before continuing, "What's your favorite book?"

I bit my lip, this was probably the hardest question he had asked yet. I did a mental list of all the books in my library, and there were **a lot**, but I still couldn't come to one conclusion.

"I love all the books I read, so I don't really have a favorite. It's like asking a parent to pick their favorite child, you just can't."

Barry nodded, "I'll accept that."

"Can you cook?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I try to cook whenever I get the chance, but, again, day job and being the Flash doesn't give me time to."

"Well, I'm basically living off Ramen and takeout right now, so feel free to cook for me whenever."

He laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

Barry's laugh was really nice. It made everything feel so much lighter just by hearing it.

'_Funny, sweet, smart, can cook, good looking… Man, whoever lands Barry is going to be the luckiest person ever.'_

"Hello! Earth to Marla!" Barry waved a hand in front of my face, "What are you thinking about there?"

I smiled genuinely, "Whoever lands you as a boyfriend is going to be extremely lucky."

His face turned red again, "O-oh! I, uh, um…" He cleared his throat, "Uh, you do… Um, I mean, do you like musicals?"

I nodded, "Yeah, _Wicked _is one of my favorites."

"I like _Singing in the Rain _myself, but to each their own."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Barry chuckled nervously, "Getting kinda personal aren't we?"

I shrugged, "I want to get to know my babysitter. Don't avoid the question." Barry took a deep breath before nodding, "Oh? Who?"

Barry shook his head, "That's two questions! My turn."

I groaned, "Aw, come on!"

Barry smirked, "Sorry, Marla. What does your love life look like?"

I scoffed before giving him a pointed look, "I'm in a happy relationship with multiple fictional characters."

Barry laughed, "Like who?"

It was my turn to smirk as I leaned forward slightly, "Zuko." Barry's eyes widened slightly, the red shade color of his face deepening, "So, who are you in love with?"

"I… I wo-wouldn't say I'm in love with her, anymore. So no one?"

I clicked my tongue, "Tsk, tsk, Barry. You know very well what I meant."

"Um, well, uh…" He sighed as he came to term with the fact that I wasn't letting this go, "Iris. I was in love with Iris. It was one sided, though."

"She's blind, then."

"So, uh, how… how do your powers work, exactly?" Barry's voice rose in pitch as he tried to change the subject.

'_So that's what happens when he's uncomfortable, I guess.' _I smiled, '_Cute.'_

"When I sing "I Dare You," I can make people fall asleep. No idea why they can't remember anything." I decided to give Barry a break, "If you could have any power besides super speed, what would it be?"

Barry was obviously relieved when I didn't ask any more questions about his love life that his whole body instantly relaxed, "I would say either flying or super strength, that would be pretty cool."

"I think I would want to be able to teleport. I'm a very lazy person, so it would be extremely helpful.

Barry smiled slightly, "Cool. What made you dye your hair?"

I shrugged, "Wanted to screw with my parents, they were obsessed with have the perfect family. Dying my hair blue was my way of regaining some semblance of control."

Barry winced, "Yikes. That sounds horrible."

I nodded, "Oh it was!" Remembering my parents made my mouth dry, so I had to take a sip of my soda before I could continue our game, "Other than science, what was your favorite subject in school?"

"Math."

I snorted, "Nerd."

He rolled his eyes, "Not much of a math person I take it."

I shook my head, "Nope!" I popped the 'p,' "I don't like it, and it sure as hell doesn't like me."

Barry raised his hands in peace as I moved to sit cross-legged, "Fair enough. What was your college major? Assuming you went to college!" He corrected himself.

I laughed, "I was an English major, actually. Much to my parents' _great _pleasure." I made my voice sound sickly sweet so he could tell I was being sarcastic.

"Parents not a fan of English?"

"Not when they're both lawyers followed by a brother who's a doctor and a sister who's a successful model. When I told them I was going to college to become an author, they quickly made sure I knew that they wouldn't be paying for any of it."

Barry winced again, "Damn. That really does suck, and kinda sounds like Cisco parents. They're not thrilled that he became an engineer when his brother is a well-known pianist."

I nodded, familiar with the idea, "What makes you want to help people?"

He shrugged, "Like I said, I want to make sure what happened to me, doesn't happen to other people. I don't want people to lose those they care about."

"That's really sweet, Barry. But, I don't know, doesn't it get exhausting taking on all that responsibility? I mean, you're basically making yourself responsible for everyone's family."

Barry shook his head, "It is exhausting, for sure. But… I don't know… Seeing people filled with hope, knowing that there's someone out there who can help them, it makes it all worth it."

I bit my lip as I thought about what he said, "Well, like I said, I think it's sweet. I don't know if many people could do that day in and day out."

He laughed slightly, "Well, I'm not most people."

I chuckled, brushing hair away from my face, "No… You're not. You're better."

We sat in silence, just staring at each other. The more I looked into his eyes, the brighter the green became. My heart kept increasing in speed and intensity until I was sure it was about to burst out of my chest.

Barry licked his lips before looking away, clearing his throat and taking another sip from his soda, "So, uh, did you grow up in Central?"

I coughed briefly and shook my head, "Uh, no, actually. I'm originally from Coast City."

His eyes widened with a short laugh, "Wow, uh, now **that's **quite the trip."

I forced out a laugh, "Yeah, I _really _wanted to get away from my parents and all the plans they had for me. Seriously, they had every moment planned for me and my siblings. My sister is engaged to the guy she's been dating since her Freshman year of high school and my brother is married to my father's law firm partner's daughter. And both he and my mother wanted to send me off to Yale and set me up with the Dean's son, who just so happened to be Pre-Law."

Barry sucked in a breath, "Yikes. I can't even imagine." He blew out some air, "I don't even think Cisco's got it that bad, and I've **met **his parents. I thought _they _were hardcore."

"No one truly knows the meaning of hardcore until they dine with Mister and Missus McKinnon." I shook my head with a scoff, "But anyway, e**nough **about my parents and my painful backstory, back to twenty questions. Who made your suit?"

Barry nodded, seemingly happy enough with the change of subject, "Cisco, actually. He makes all the toys; and he names all Metas."

"Like I said, I have a friend of yours to thank for the name Siren."

Barry's gaze went from happy to uncertain in a matter of seconds, just as his smile dropped into a thin line, "You don't have to answer this, but I am really curious about it."

I sucked in a breath before releasing it in a puff, "I hate when questions start like that… "You don't have to answer this, but…" Let it out."

Barry sighed, "Why… Ugh… You said that robbing those banks-" I groaned but Barry pushed past it, "was a necessity. Why?"

"Like I said, my parents refused to pay for my college education, and out-of-state tuition is expensive. I got some scholarships, but not enough so I had to take out loans. And, let's be honest, if you have student loans from college, it's impossible to pay them off while also living comfortably. And, by that, I mean not eating Ramen all day, every day."

"I wish I could say I relate, but I don't. I mean," he scoffed quietly, "I was in-state, full ride through academic scholarships, not to mention the SCPD hired me pretty quick after I graduated."

"If you were in my place, and didn't have your very trustworthy moral compass, wouldn't you do the same? I mean, have you seriously never considered what you could be capable of with your powers if you were even just the slightest bit different?"'

He nodded, "I have thought about it and, honestly, I probably would've done the same."

I tossed up my hands, letting the fall gently back into my lap, "There you go, then. Now, the question I have been dying to know the answer to: who would win in a fight? The Arrow or the Flash?"

Barry laugh, a full laugh this time as opposed to the short and small laughs from before – which was somehow even better – before answering, "The Flash, of course."

I raised an eyebrow, "You sound so sure of yourself. Is it possible that this was already tested?"

He nodded, "It has been, and the Flash won. Though, the Arrow would say differently because there were no witnesses." I chuckled, "Who's your favorite Rogue?"

I hummed, "It's a tie between Mark and Shawna. Mark's kinda become like an older brother to me while Shawna's become like a sister. Hell, even Hartley is like the spoiled younger sibling. So, they're each my favorites, in their own ways." I chuckled, slightly evilly, "Who was your first kiss?"

Barry sputtered, "What?! What is it with you and my love life?!" I shrugged, to which he shook his head, "Becky Cooper, my first girlfriend."

"Awe," I cooed, "cute!"

He rolled his eyes with a shake of his head and a small smile before glancing at me from the corner of his eye, "Any celebrity crushes?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, "Not sure yet, I'll let you know."

"What do you mean?"

I tried to hide the blush in my cheeks by creating a curtain with my hair as I drank from my soda, "Well, uh, the Flash is kinda a celebrity, right?" I cleared my throat quickly, "So, uh, have you ever wished you weren't the Flash?"

Barry stared at me for a moment longer before answering, "Sometimes when the weight of the world seems to be too much. Then, I remember what I'm fighting for… _who _I'm fighting for." He sat up a bit straighter and turned to face me better, "If you didn't have your powers, what would you be doing?"

"Trying to make an honest living. I would never try to rob a bank without powers, that's just stupid." I tried to avoid Barry's gaze, but the piercing green made it impossible, "Are there any other abilities you have?"

"I heal really quickly and I can eat as much as I want without getting fat." I snorted, "I'm serious! I can also move the cells of my body so fast that I can run through walls as well as throw lightning." His smile dropped and his face developed a more… thoughtful expression, "Before you knew I was him, what did you think of the Flash?"

My mouth went dry, "Oh, uh, I… uh… I thought that he was probably the best thing to happen to Central City." I gave him a little shrug, "I still do. I always felt like the Flash brought comfort to people. He is someone that can protect the police when they need it or fight the enemies the police can't." I took a deep breath, "Do you have any weaknesses?"

Barry chuckled quietly, "There's a reason Snart and I are enemies. Speed and freezing cold temperatures don't get along. And, I don't know if you'd call it a weakness, but my metabolism is so fast, that I can't get drunk or take any medication."

I winced, "Oof. I'd **hate **that."

"I'm always the designated driver. Sometimes I wish I could just drink and forget about the day, but then there's times where I'm glad I can't."

"There's gotta be _some _perks." I smirked slightly.

Barry sighed, "Are you flirting with me because you **know **it throws me off, or because you actually **like **me?"

"A little of both. One more than the other. Would you still be babysitting me if Snart didn't ask you to?"

He grinned, "I would, actually. I mean, I wouldn't make it so you knew I was, but I would probably follow you around the city, make sure you were safe."

I didn't bother to hide my flushed cheeks anymore as I placed my hand on Barry's, "Thanks. I know I keep saying that I don't need protection, but it does feel nice to have someone looking out for me."

He nodded, "I figured as much." He looked down at his watch and let out a low whistle, "Wow, it's late. I should probably get going, I **do **have a day job. I'll swing by here first, though, to make sure you're okay."

I nodded and walked him to the door, "Sounds good, Mark should be here soon, anyway. Have a good night, Barry."

He smiled brightly, "Good night, Marla." Just before he was completely out the door, he paused, "Y'know, I still have one question left."

I raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "And just what would that question be?"

He grinned widely and far more brightly than any other smile I had seen from him, "Do you want to get dinner some time?"

I bit my lip before answering, "Maybe when I **not **being shot at."

Barry nodded with a laugh, "I think that might be a good plan." He let out a deep breath, "Good night, Marla. For real, this time."

"'Night, Barry. See you tomorrow."

* * *

All right, so a little Barry-Marla bonding time! Here's a sneak peak into the next chapter!

_ "Tell you what, I'll go if I'm allowed to bring a friend... **His **name is Barry and, before you ask, he is just a friend. Great! See you then... How do you feel about meeting my parents?"_

As always, reviews are welcome and constructive criticism is appreciated.

See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everybody! I know it's been a while since my last chapter but, in my defense, I am currently balancing college classes along with a part-time job that I'm at until about midnight... but now my classes are all online due to the Coronavirus, as I am sure is the case with many, if not all, of you as well. My city is all currently on lockdown, so I can't really go anywhere anyway so there's that... Hopefully, this means that I'll be able to post like I used to. All right!**

**Thank you to 1, PureBloodedGrounder, Xana-fanfiction, and akagami hime chan for following, favoriting, and reviewing.**

**Last chapter Barry and Marla played twenty questions and decided to go on date! *cue audience awwwws* In this chapter, you find out who hired someone to kill Marla and why. ****Enjoy!**

**I do not own CW's Flash or any character or places mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Secrets of the Bullet**

**Barry**

True to my word, I stopped by Marla's apartment in the morning before I went to work.

As expected, both she and Mardon were still asleep as I ran by. Once I was sure she was safe, I ran to CCPD and met up with Cisco right when I arrived.

"Hey, you get anything on that bullet?"

He shook his head, "Nah, man, you might wanna send it over to Star City for an extra pair of hands. It might be connected to something outside of Central."

I nodded, "Alright."

"So, how was Siren watch?"

I shrugged, trying to avoid actually telling him anything, "It was fine," I shrugged, "uneventful."

He stopped dead in his tracks, "Something happened! C'mon, spill, what is it?"

I shook my head, "I'm telling you, man, nothing happened."

I walked up to my lab, Cisco hot on my heels. Unfortunately, Iris was waiting for me.

"Hey, Barry!"

"Iris! What brings you by?"

"Well, I-" She was cut off by Cisco.

"Thank God you're here, Barry won't tell me about something that happened while he was babysitting Siren last night!"

"Something happened? What?"

I groaned, "Nothing happened."

"Dude! Why are you not telling us."

I sighed, "Because I really don't feel like being judged right now."

"Why would we-" Iris' mouth dropped, "Did you ask her out?!" My silence was all the answer she needed, "You totally asked her out!"

I sighed, "We were playing twenty questions and, by the end of it, I decided that I wanted to go out with her, so I asked."

"And?!" She hit my shoulder, "Don't keep me in suspense! What did she say?"

I smiled slightly, "She said yes."

"So, lemme get this straight." I turned to Cisco, internally preparing for a lecture, "You're gonna go out… with Siren… robber of banks?"

I chuckled, "When she's not being shot at, yeah."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

I glanced at him in confusion, "You're not going to lecture me about it?"

He scoffed, "Do I look like Caitlin?" He shrugged, "Should you maybe _not _go out with a Rogue? Probably. Am I gonna judge you for it? Not while I still have a thing for Lisa who, hands down, is much worse than Marla in terms of being a villain. Seriously, man, if you were going to date any of the Rogues, she's definitely the best one for that."

I laughed, "Well, you're not wrong."

* * *

The rest of the day went by only a few new cases showing up on my desk. Once it was time for me to leave, I grabbed the bullet from S.T.A.R. Labs and ran over to Star City.

I heard Felicity groaned as papers flew everywhere.

"Barry! I love seeing you, but how about a warning so I can set up paperweights!"

"A warning would be appreciated," Diggle commented.

I grinned, "Superspeed still freak you out, Dig?" My grin grew when he nodded.

"What brings you by, Barry? There another enemy who knows your secret that I should know about?" Oliver crossed his arms.

I shook my head, "Still just the one. Speaking of which," I pulled the bullet out of my jacket pocket, "I was wondering if you could tell me where this bullet comes from."

Felicity grabbed it gingerly, "Why?"

I sighed, "Someone shot at Marla… Siren," I clarified, "the other day, we're trying to figure out who's trying to kill her and why."

"Does anybody have a reason to want her dead?"

I shook my head at Oliver, "I had Cisco do a background check on her, no red flags besides the bank robberies."

"So what are your theories?" Diggle asked.

"Honestly, I think it's more about Snart than her. I think someone's trying to get to him through her."

Felicity nodded as she typed on her computer, "That would make sense, you know, considering that he's a bigger criminal than she is." Her computer beeped, "Got a match. I think you're theory's right, Barry. The bullet matches that of a gun that is traditionally used by hitmen employed by the Dubháin Crime Family, Irish Mob. They mostly operate out of Star City, which is probably why you didn't get any hits in Central. Apparently they had a beef with the Santini Crime Family. "

I nodded, "Yeah, Snart took them out and runs their territories now. I'd be willing to bet that he did that just as the Dubháin's were gunning for them." Pulling out my phone, I called Snart.

"_You better have news, Scarlet." _

"I figured out where the bullet came from. A hitman employed by the Dubháin Crime Family, I'm guessing-"

"_-they want revenge on me for taking out the Santini's before they could and taking over the areas they think belongs to them but, because they can't get to me, they're trying to do it through Marla. Nice work, Barry. Thank Team Arrow for me."_

He hung up before I could respond and I turned back to my friends, "I was right, it's because of Snart's history with the Santini's." Sighing, I thanked them before running over to Marla's apartment.

The knocking on the door was answered by Mark Mardon.

He looked me up and down before answering, "Can I help you?"

"Is Marla home?"

"Maybe. Why?"

I huffed, "I need to talk to her."

"Well, I think-"

"Mark, it's okay. He's cool. You can go home, Len should be here soon anyway." Marla said from the couch.

He sized me up again before scoffing, "Whatever. If she ends up dead tomorrow, I'm coming after you." He threatened before stalking away.

I sighed, "Mardon sure is as fun as always."

She rolled her eyes, "He's just as if not slightly less protective than Len."

I sat down next to her, "Oh? And why is that?"

She shook her head, "Mark said that he wants to protect me in a way he couldn't for his brother, couldn't tell you about Len." She took a deep breath before smiling, "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I found out who's trying to kill you."

"Who?"

"The Dubháin Crime Family. They had issues with the Santini's and, when Snart took them down and took over their territories, the Dubháin's viewed him as their number one enemy. I guess they couldn't get to Snart, so they came after you to hurt him."

She took a deep breath, "Okay… So what, exactly, does that mean for me?"

"You'll have to be protected until the situation is dealt with. Either that or leaving Central, I doubt they would follow you."

She scoffed, "I'm not leaving Central."

"Then you'll have to get used to someone being with you all the time."

A knock sounded on the door before she could reply.

I motioned for her to stay on the couch, "I got it." I was actually a bit relieved to see Snart on the other side of the door.

He raised an eyebrow, "Barry." He stepped into the apartment, "What brings you by?"

I shrugged, "Just filled in Marla on what's going on."

"So she knows about the Dubháin's."

"She does!" Marla piped up.

He smiled slightly, "Good. In that case, I'm going to pay them a visit."

My eyes widened, "Say what now?"

"You heard me. I want to see if their boss ordered the hit or if a member of the family is going rogue." He walked out the door.

I followed him, "Snart!"

He glanced back at me, "I'll send Shawna over in a little while, you good watching her until then?"

I shook my head, "Of course I am. Listen, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Then ask."

"Why are you doing all of this? I know you say that "no one's killing your Rogues," but… I don't know, man… I don't see you doing something like this for Hartley or even Shawna."

Snart sighed before turning to face me fully, "It's because she reminds me of Lisa... before she joined the family business. Back when she was more innocent and less dangerous."

I nodded thoughtfully, "So naturally you want to protect her as you do Lisa."

"If you get that, then you can see my reasons." Without another word, he turned back around and walked away.

I went back into the apartment, to find Marla on the phone.

She seemed upset, but that changed when she saw me, "Tell you what, I'll go if I'm allowed to bring a friend." She let the other person talk, "**His **name is Barry and, before you ask, he is just a friend. Great! See you then." She hung up the phone and turned to me, "How do you feel about meeting my parents?"

* * *

All right, so we're getting back into the swing of things and it turns out the Irish mob is after Marla... fun times! Here's a sneak peek into the next chapter.

_"I would have been here, regardless. Remember, I'm supposed to be protecting you." I smiled despite my current situation, "Your brother might be acting like an ass, but I'm still glad you brought me, y'know, let me into this part of your life…" He let out a low whistle, "By the way, was **not **expecting you to be rich."_

As always, reviews are welcome and constructive criticism is appreciated.

See you next time!


End file.
